


Cold hands, warm heart

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can never sleep when his boyfriend works the late shift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold hands, warm heart

Arthur can never sleep when his boyfriend works the late shift. 

It’s different when he works nights; Arthur can cope with him there all night – Merlin is where he is supposed to be. 

But when he works late nights – not actually getting home till gone one – Arthur lies in bed wide awake till he finally hears the key in the lock and can feign sleep.

Of course, when Merlin does come home he sneaks about, trying not to wake Arthur up. He’ll slip into bed beside Arthur, all the while believing himself to be stealthy.

But Merlin has just spent the last half hour on the bus, and a good long while before that waiting for it, and he is a skinny git with poor circulation and his ice-block feet brush Arthur’s leg.

Arthur will make an annoyed little noise, just enough to let Merlin know he is awake. Then, Arthur’s abdomen will be suddenly chilled by Merlin’s cold hands, and Arthur will let out a manly yelp. Merlin will chuckle into Arthur’s neck as he snuggles into his boyfriend’s warmth. 

Arthur should be cross with him, he has work in less than six hours, but Merlin is home safe and instead gathers Merlin to him till he feels the warmth slowly return. Now they can sleep. Well, Merlin was probably asleep ten minuets ago.


End file.
